halofandomcom-20200222-history
ViDoc
"ViDocs" are video documentaries created and released by Bungie, later by Ensemble Studios and now by 343 Industries, showcasing a particular feature in an upcoming game, that run for roughly seven minutes (except for Journey's End). These videos give players insight into the creative development processes involved in the progress of Halo 3, Halo Wars, Halo 3: ODST, Halo: Reach and Halo 4. Most ViDocs have a title in Latin that is somehow related to the content of the videos. Other ViDocs reference famous quotes, such as "Once More Unto the Breach" and "On the Seven7th Day..." These ViDocs contain interviews of various Bungie employees working on that aspect of the game in question, and a great deal of game footage. Released ViDocs Halo 3 *'Halo 3 ViDoc: Et Tu, Brute?', on the subject of Halo 3's Brutes. *'Halo 3 ViDoc: Is Quisnam Protero Damno!', on the subject of Halo 3's multiplayer features. *'Halo 3 ViDoc: Cinema Paradiso'. on the subject of the Replay feature as well as the Forge editor. *'Halo 3 ViDoc: Journey's End', released just after Halo 3, this Vidoc was intended to fill the gap for people new to Halo. * Halo 3 ViDoc: Mapmaker, Mapmaker Make Me a Map, a ViDoc focusing on the Legendary map pack. * Halo 3 ViDoc: And on the Seven7th Day..., a ViDoc explaining Bungie Day and the release of Cold Storage. Halo 3: ODST * Halo 3: ODST ViDoc: Desperate Measures, a ViDoc focusing on Buck and his squad. * Halo 3: ODST ViDoc: Bip. Bap. Bam., a ViDoc focusing on Halo 3: ODST's Firefight game mode. * Halo 3: ODST ViDoc: Terra Incognita, a ViDoc focusing on the development of Halo 3: ODST. * Halo 3: ODST ViDoc: Dramatis Personae, a ViDoc focusing on the development of the cinematics and characters of Halo 3: ODST. * Halo 3: ODST ViDoc: Road to Recon, a ViDoc that focuses on giving tips and strategies for the Vidmaster Challenges. Halo: Reach *'Halo: Reach ViDoc: Once More Unto the Breach', a ViDoc focusing on the graphical and gameplay changes in Halo: Reach. *'Halo: Reach ViDoc: Zugzwang Evolved', an April Fools ViDoc claiming that Halo: Reach's multiplayer has been changed to playing chess. *'Halo: Reach ViDoc: Carnàge Carnivàle', a ViDoc focusing on the Multiplayer features of Halo: Reach. *'Halo: Reach ViDoc: Forge World', a ViDoc showcasing the new level: Forge World and all of its features. *'Halo: Reach ViDoc: A Spartan Will Rise', a ViDoc focusing on the characters of Halo: Reach. Halo Wars *'Halo Wars ViDoc: Halo Times Ten', a ViDoc describing the difference between the RTS game Halo Wars and the other FPS Halo games. *'Halo Wars ViDoc: Expanding The Arsenal', a ViDoc on the subject of the Spartans featured in Halo Wars. *'Halo Wars ViDoc: Strategy on Xbox', a ViDoc explaining the Halo Wars game controls. *'Halo Wars ViDoc: Jaws of Victory', a ViDoc focusing on in-game tactics. Halo 4 *'Halo 4 ViDoc: Making Halo 4', the first Halo 4 ViDoc with first look at Muliplayer and graphics. *'Halo 4 ViDoc: The Anatomy of Halo', a look at Installation 04 and Installation 05's flora and fauna. Halo 5: Guardians *'Halo 5: Guardians ViDoc: A Hero Reborn', a look at the campaign and story of Halo 5: Guardians, as well as the general development of the game. *'Halo 5: Guardians Warzone ViDoc', released alongside the unveiling of the Warzone gametype, to explain more about it. Trivia *ViDoc does not stand for "video documentary"; it is a Bungie-created combination of the words "visual," "informational," and "documentation." Sources Category:Cinematics ViDoc